This Town
by azuramethyst
Summary: [warning inside]— kota Konoha tak lagi sama seperti dulu, menurut Kiba.


**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** AU, _ficlet_ , _friendship_!KibaHina, minim konflik, **bukan** _songfict_ , dan beberapa hal yang patut diperhatikan.

Listening to **This Town – Niall Horan** while writing the story.

* * *

.

.

 **This Town**

by azuramethyst

.

.

* * *

Suara riuh ramai memenuhi bandara Konoha pagi ini. Terlihat, berbagai orang dengan aktivitasnya sendiri. Seperti seorang manula yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang dengan serentet koper besar. Seperti seorang gadis kecil yang menangis karena tak kunjung menemukan kedua orang tuanya.

Rambut cokelat pria itu melambai tertiup angin. Kaki berbalut celana _jeans_ dan sepatu _sneakers_ putih pria itu berjalan menyeret koper kulitnya. Iris layaknya kayu mahoni pria itu meneliti sekelilingnya, _semuanya telah berubah_. Batinnya.

Tangan kokoh pria itu menyetop sebuah taksi berwarna kuning ketika dirinya telah berada di luar bandara. Sang sopir berbaik hati membantu pria itu mengangkut barangnya ke bagasi.

Iris cokelat tua pria itu menatap jendela mobil lekat-lekat. Kota kelahirannya yang kecil ini telah berubah. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan kenangan-kenangan yang mungkin terkubur dalam.

Pria itu menyetop taksi, dan membayar tagihannya juga memberi tip kepada sang sopir. Kemudian ia turun dari taksi setelah barang-barangnya sudah tak berada di bagasi.

Dirinya kembali berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang mungkin masih bisa ditemukan kenangannya. Setelah sampai, ia menekan bel.

Itu adalah rumah kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

Suara pintu seperti terbuka terdengar, terlihat seorang gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Kau pulang, Kiba?" suara kakaknya yang pertama kali ia dengar.

Wanita itu berlari menuju pagar kemudian membukanya. Lalu ia menubruk pria yang sangat ia rindukan.

Pria yang dipanggil Kiba itu lekas membalas pelukan wanita itu. Ya, wanita itu adalah kakak kembarnya.

Inuzuka Hana.

"Maafkan aku, kakak..." suara baritone pria itu melemah seiring jatuhnya lelehan air mata darinya.

.

.

"Jadi, berapa lama kau akan tinggal, Kiba?" tanya kakaknya ketika kedua anak kembar itu telah berada di dalam rumah, tepatnya berada di ruang keluarga.

"Mungkin selama dua minggu. Sejujurnya aku begitu merindukan kota ini, namun semuanya nampak berubah..." jawab Kiba setelah menelan habis makanannya.

"Apakah Hinata masih berada di kota ini, kakak?"—kali ini giliran Kiba yang bertanya.

Iris cokelat tua milik kakaknya mengalihkan atensi dari buku biru tua yang sedang ia baca ke arah adik kembarnya yang berada di meja makan.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Hinata?"—Hana berbalik bertanya.

Satu anggukan kepala terlihat dari Kiba. Manik kayu jati pria itu memandang lurus taman belakang rumah mereka yang nampak dirawat oleh kakak kembarnya itu.

"Lagipula... aku rindu dengannya,"— _sangat_.

.

.

Suara tapakan kaki terdengar kala itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dan tumbennya, cuaca di kota Konoha sangat sejuk.

Ah, Kiba lupa, sekarang adalah musim gugur.

Kiba ingat, ia suka bermain dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang bernama Hinata dan Shino. Mereka bertiga bermain sampai terkadang ayah Hinata harus datang dan menjewer telinga mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga sangat dekat. Namun, seperti layaknya persahabatan antara perempuan dan laki-laki, pasti salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menyimpan rasa lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Dan orang yang—sialnya—merasakan hal itu adalah Kiba.

Kiba menyukai Hinata. Menurutnya, gadis itu sangat baik. Ah, rasanya Kiba dapat menuliskan berbagai alasan mengapa ia menyukai Hinata.

Namun, layaknya opera sabun murahan. Hinata lebih menyukai pria berambut pirang pembuat onar—lupakan fakta bahwa Kiba _juga_ pembuat onar—bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Demi kebaikan persahabatan mereka, Kiba terpaksa mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya untuk gadis itu. Kiba memutuskan agar mendukung perasaan gadis yang ia suka kepada pria pirang itu.

Walau hatinya lah yang akan dikorbankan.

"Kiba–kun?"—suara lembut seorang gadis menginterupsi lamunannya.

Pria penyuka anjing itu menoleh ke arah suara. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai panjang indigo membawa belanjaan.

"Hinata–chan?"

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kiba–kun?" tanya Hinata sesaat mereka duduk di bangku _cafe_ dekat jendela luar. Hinata yang memilih tempatnya.

Lagi-lagi Kiba memandang sekelilingnya yang nampak asing. Lalu memandang sang sahabat yang nampak ceria.

"Yah... baik, walau masih pegal karena kau tahu, perjalanan dari Mullingar menuju Konoha itu sangaaaat lama." jawab Kiba panjang lebar, yang mengundang tawa tersendiri bagi Hinata.

"Waah, akhirnya kau bisa belajar bermain sepak bola di Irlandia, apa kau bertemu dengan artis yang bernama Niall Horan itu?" suara antusias jelas terpancar dari gadis itu.

"Heh, tentu saja. Kami bahkan sempat bermain satu tim dalam acara penggalangan dana yang ia lakukan. Kau masih saja seperti dulu, lalu... bagaimana kabarmu?" balas Kiba seraya mengaduk pelan kopi hitamnya.

Wajah gadis itu memerah sampai ke telinga. Kedua jari telunjuk gadis itu saling mengetuk. Iris rembulannya menatap kue cokelat yang tersaji di meja.

Tangannya merogoh sesuatu pada tas ransel kulit hitam milik gadis itu. Kemudian tangan kanan gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah undangan berwarna ungu muda dengan pita oranye muda.

"Aku baru ingin memberikan ini," ujar Hinata lalu menyodorkan undangan tersebut.

Kiba melihat undangan yang akan dilaksanakan lusa itu. Melihat kedua nama calon pengantin yang akan melaksanakan janji pernikahan.

 _Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuuga Hinata._

"Jadi, kalian akan benar-benar menikah?" tanya Kiba setelah melihat nama yang tertera.

Satu lengkungan kurva terlihat pada bibir merah muda Hinata. Memberi tanda implisit pada pertanyaan Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum tipis, pupus sudah perjuangannya— _memangnya pergi ke Ireland termasuk perjuangan, Kiba?_ —pada cinta pertamanya.

Hinata menyadari sesuatu dari senyumnya Kiba. Gadis itu gelisah, ketika sahabat kecilnya—yang menyukainya—kembali dari Irlandia, dan mendapatkan undangan pernikahan, darinya.

"M-maafkan aku..." cicit gadis indigo itu seraya menunduk.

"Kenapa perlu minta maaf? Sudah kubilang yang waktu itu hanya sekedar cinta monyet, Hinata. Aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu... sebagai sahabatmu," balas Kiba yang kini menepuk puncak kepala Hinata.

Terdengar suara kerincing lonceng cafe, tertanda ada seorang pelanggan memasuki cafe. Terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua memasuki cafe dan menghampiri Kiba dan Hinata.

"Wah, Kiba sudah pulang!" ujar pria itu lalu duduk di samping Hinata.

"Mau menjemput Hinata, ya? Maaf ya tadi calon istrimu ku culik dulu, Naruto."

"Aaah... kita makan dulu saja sekalian mengobrol, tidak apa-apa kan, Hime?"

"A-ah... iya,"

.

.

Kiba pulang dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pria itu senang karena sahabatnya berhasil membuat pria yang ia cintai membalas perasaannya. Pria itu sedih karena ia tak kunjung mempunyai pasangan.

BUGH–!

"AWW! Siapa yang melempar sepatu kepadaku?!" ujar Kiba yang kini mengelus pelan dahinya yang membengkak. Lalu mengambil sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam yang kini terjatuh di tanah dan memegangnya.

Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat panjang turun dari pohon. Seragam sekolah menengah ke atas milik gadis itu melambai tertiup angin. Gadis itu hanya memakai sepatu di sebelah kanan kakinya saja.

Kiba menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Gadis mungil yang tingginya saja hanya mencapai dada pria itu. Lalu sebuah senyuman mengejek Kiba tampilan pada gadis itu.

"Kheh, mau mengambil sepatumu?"—suara Kiba sungguh mengejek saat ini.

"Kembalikan sepatuku, paman. Aku mau pulang!" balas gadis itu kesal.

Kiba melirik sebuah papan nama pada gadis itu. _Tamaki Amagatsuki._ Nama yang imut untuk seorang gadis seperti dia, batin Kiba.

"Tapi, kau yang menjatuhkan ini, Tamaki. Lihat, dahiku membengkak, dan jangan panggil aku paman, umurku masih 21 tahun!" balas Kiba.

Gadis yang bernama Tamaki itu mengernyit. Dari mana orang ini tahu namanya?

"Aku tidak sengaja! Dan aku masih 17 tahun, paman!" ejek Tamaki yang kini berkacak pinggang.

Kiba dengan cepat menghampiri Tamaki, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu tinggi-tinggi.

"KYAAAAAA! AMPUN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMANGGILMU PAMAN LAGI!" teriak gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kiba menurunkan gadis itu. Mata kayu jati milik Kiba bertabrakan dengan mata _hazelnut_ milik Tamaki.

Kiba merasa, kota Konoha-nya telah berubah banyak. Tak lagi seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, semuanya tak lagi sama.

Dan keduanya merasakan perutnya seperti digelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu. _Apakah mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

.

.

 ** _fin._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _OMAKE_**

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Naruto. Hinata-chan," ujar Kiba lalu menyalami kedua pengantin yang tengah berbahagia.

Naruto yang lebih dulu menyalami Kiba. Tangan pria penyuka anjing itu digenggam kuat oleh Naruto, karena perasaan yang senang. Sedangkan sang pengantin wanita—Hinata—hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Kiba! Oh, siapa gadis mungil yang kau gandeng itu?" balas Naruto yang masih diselimuti aura kebahagiaan.

Iris cokelat tua Kiba melirik ke arah kirinya, dan mendapati seorang gadis mungil berambut cokelat sepunggung dan memakai gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda.

Iris samudera Naruto mengerling jahil pada Kiba. Yang ditatap, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres setelah ini.

"Kami tunggu undangan pernikahan kalian ya,"—ucapan Naruto benar-benar gila.

Kiba merasa kinerja otaknya dua kali melambat, apa hubungannya undangan pernikahan dengan Tamaki?

Hening...

"KAMI BUKAN SEPASANG KEKASIH!"—kedua orang itu, Kiba dan Tamaki, serempak berteriak.

Tak mempedulikan betapa merahnya wajah mereka berdua. Dan hiruk pikuk tawa terdengar dari pasangan pengantin—Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

 ** _omake; end._**


End file.
